Rika Hatake
'Background Information ' 'Back Story ' Rika lived in a house with her family, they all seemed to be happy but how would Rika and Rima know? Their mother passed away before the twins could even remember. With that the girls grew up with their busy father. The twins didn't enjoy their father being so busy with work. Surely they had each other but they wanted something more. The girls got their first dog about the age of 11, the dogs name was Zero and One came along with them. Their father let the girls get dogs and keep them. It was his way of showing that he loved them and did care. Once Rika hit Jounin she became one of the seven swordsmen. She was granted with the sword Samehada. Of course Samehada wasn't to fond of her at first. Her chakra was bitter and sour, but after awhile he didn't mind it was like eating super sour candy. Rika was a rather happy girl. She barely showed any pain, in fact after she had became a chunin she barely showed her pain at all. She just seemed like a happy ditsy girl all the time. And honestly Rika liked it this way, it was fun to battle, and fun to mess around. She was living a care free life with her two dogs, and sister. Though upon a sad date this young girl passed away. She was shot right in the head while defending her sword Samehada. She was only fighting for something that was her, she well knew the guy named Yu was going for a kill but Rika simply ignored that fact. Though along with her death came her opponents death. Rika was nothing special, just another swordsmen one whom was happy and cheery, sometimes it was a bit sicking to her too. Though the girl did not die a sad shinobi, she had died protecting her sword which was her job along with protecting the Mizukadga. 'Personality and Behavior' Rika is seen as a rather childish character, as most would say. Shes outgoing, and does things out of the ordinary. Often being shot down for her crazy and wild ideas, she finds herself getting off track quiet a bit. Though she does this with a purpose. She acts the way she does, to give herself an upper hand. Always pulling new tricks, and ideas. The girl is other wise known as being unpredictable. Though with this unpredicitble and childish attiude the girl seems to do very well on the battle field. How this is possible is quiet unknown though, its quiet a miracle in many's eyes. Though she seems to act quiet natural on the battle field, almost like its meant to be. This is persay if she keeps her odd tricks to herself. Though Rika has a rather crazy side to her she seems to show this a bit more than less, as her story progresses. This side normally comes out in a fight, and makes her eyes seemingly narrow and makes her laugh towards almost anything. Though this side of Rika is fairly hard to come by since she hides it with her Ditsy type attitude though even still it can be seen threw. 'Catch Phrase' N/a 'Appearance' Rika, is a small slender figure with a rather matured body for her age. Her body is coated and painted with a light hue of skin. Her skin is basically perfect, other then the fact of the many scars she holds upon her. Having barely any blemishes the girl is seen as having doll like skin. Though under her eyes seems to lay a slight yellowish hue to them, the reason for this is still unknown. She likes to think of it as simply highlighting her eyes and nothing more. Rika's eyes are a light green-ish hue, being that of almost white. Her eyes would be considered an ice green if that was even a legit color. She has plump rosy lips that seem to give her an even more doll look. Resting upon her plump lips is two piercings, holding that of two small black rings. This set of piercings is typically called snake bites. Rika has long cream/white tinted hair. Her hair for the most part looks as if it is white but when she places her wolf fur hat on it seems to look more like a cream color. Her hair is long and goes down to her lower back, its pretty wavy for the most part. Upon her hips is a piercing, the piercing is upon her left side and she has a tattoo of a star upon her right side. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask a jonin or higher to help you fill this out) Battles & Spars. The End of Two Shinobi Casual Events/Meetings. Clan Specifics. Missions. Story Progression. Training Roleplays. Category:Character